Fluttershy's dream
by frogglefrog
Summary: This is a story about fluttershy living her life the way she always wanted saving and helping the creatures of equestria. In this particular story she is off to tend to a injured critter in the swamp of muddy hoofs


Fluttershy's pet mission

Fluttershy is amazingly kind pony who can relate with any animal whether they be a predator or a critter. In her heart all animals need to be saved and she truly feels she can be the one to save one or one hundred of them.

Angel bunny wakes up early in the morning and hops down the stairs heading to the kitchen a moment later before the bunny reaches the kitchen he can hear soothing music coming from fluttershy.

She was singing a lullaby to the surrounding critters while she was doling out food to each one with a faint smile touching her lips.

Angel bunny a creature that hates to be last in affections begins thumping his feet for attention.

"whats this angel ohh you must be hungry my dear" said the mellow colored pony she shifts body towards the garden fridge and pulls out salad covered with carrot slices.

Angel only slightly satisfied begins eating his food considering his next attempt to get her attention.

Suddenly a speckled colored foot bird size of a stone flew in through the window Chirping in a rapid crescendo towards fluttershy who then gasped in response.

"Mr. bibbles the badger was injured in swamp of muddy hoofs I shall go and help him" said the Pegasus.

Angel bunny rolled his eye's and went to gathered her rescue gear that she seems to use everyday.

Fluttershy quickly ask the help of critter friends to help her secure the badger. In a flash the bunny hopped onto fluttershy shoulder with her items and they were off at flutter speed.

The Pegasus flew in the evening with night falling slowly across the sky as princess luna rose the moon to its hieght is when fluttershy arrived in the muddy hoofs a swamp known for its particular odor.

A nearby bog Belch's a small cloud of gas which has a disgusting smell that would be akin to a skunks odor.

Fluttershy wrinkled her nose at the smell as angel bunny pulled a mask over his face to protect his delicate sense's.

The other critters assisting the pony put on clothes pins on their nose and followed the Pegasus while she was being guided by the speckled colored bird.

"ooooaarrrr urmph" fluttershy heard nearby as they came into the clearing in the middle of the swamp you could see a fallen tree pinning mr. bibbles to the ground.

Fluttershy rushed to the injured animal and was consumed with giving him all the help she could muster.

"this is bad your leg is broken" she said with tears running down her face. Angel bunny was growing agitated as pegasus was working on the badge that would snap at her hooves every time the pain came.

The badger teeth finally made contact and bit onto her left hoof and she whimpered with pain but did not stop applying the medicine.

The critters started making a ruckus around fluttershy trying to get her attention as she shed her tears she turned around to see a **large** bush right next to her that wasn't there before.

She gave out a little gasp and stared into the bush which to her surprise stared back without moving.

Fluttershy stood up on hooves after spending all energy to heal mr. bibbles and spoke slowly "whaat ddo you wannt?"

The bush stood four small trunks stuck out of the bush with a large head emerging from the fray. The leaves shimmered across the body making a mane across the head and the plot.

The head had a unicorn horn that was akin to a branch from an evertree branch that had its own leaves with its own multi facets of color.

The Treeferellian stood a few hands taller than the pegasus and then knelt before fluttershy with a humble expression crossing its face.

Fluttershy confused asked "can I help you?" whimpers shyly at the new found creature.

The wind spoke for the creature as the leaves dance around the mellow colored pony tickling her sides

"I shall aid you pony in your quest to help this creature"

muddy hoofs a forest known for its odd smells with its classic mud styled path's had one freak out moment that day.

"please oh please can you help mr. bibbles he has several kids that would miss him dearly please" begged the pony in earnest.

"I shall" said the pony quietly with a bow of her head began casting a healing spell that looked like green magic swirling around her horn with plant like patterns mixed in.

fluttershy seeing a chance gathered her friends to slowly lift the log off the badger which caused him discomfort "so sorry mr. bibbles we shall make it quick" said the pegasus.

The magic now charged in the horn came forth in the form of a tune with musical leaves dancing across the injured creature mending his broken leg.

A few minutes later the music ended and the bush pony sat down on its haunches staring intently at the badger.

Fluttershy rushed over to check mr. bibbles to find him perfectly healed with scaring on his skin but no broken bones she sighed with relief.

"thank celestia you were here" she said turning to find the new creature to find nothing there at all anymore.

"what but she was..." stuttered fluttershy obviously confused about the Treeferellian.

The winds tickled her side " if you ever need help aiding the land I shall be there oh kind pony with stout heart"

"thank you bushie thank you very much" she said naming the new creature. The swamp soon went back to its normal state of belch's and critter noise's leaving the pegasus stunned but satisfied.

Mr. bibbles licked the hooves she had hurt to noticed that they were healed as well and spoke with her which she smiled and said " I would help you every time mr. bibbles every time."

Angel bunny confused as to what happened thump his foot several times with his mask on.

"ok honey we shall go home I have lots to tell my friends" she said with a smile that made the creatures want to get her attention even more. The forest watched as the pegasus gathered her friends and left the swamp of muddy hoofs.

"you are always welcome here fluttershy child of the forest" whispered the wind to one one at all.


End file.
